


Let me show you what you've been missing

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, First Time Topping, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hook-Up, Kinky, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Break Up, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: Two days have passed since Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji last faced each other, a further two since Saguru spoke to Kudō Shinichi. Needless to say, he is quite surprised to find the Osaka boy here again, and that so soon. Hattori Heiji-kun and Kazuha-san must be staying here, then.In which Hakuba mends a broken heart by spending time with Hattori... and getting taken by the Osaka detective. (In chapter 2.)





	1. Pretend you wanna fight me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).

Two days have passed since Hakuba Saguru and Hattori Heiji last faced each other, a further two since Saguru spoke to Kudō Shinichi. Needless to say, he is quite surprised to find the Osaka boy here again, and that so soon. Hattori Heiji-kun and Kazuha-san must be staying here, then.

“You’re the last person I wanted ta see right now.”

Okay. That stings, but fair.

“It's always a pleasure to see you as well, Hattori Heiji-kun. But why? Failed your case? Broke up with your girlfriend? Or are you perhaps sulking because Kudō Shinichi-kun is spending less time with you?”

_Bullseye._ Heiji puts his head in his hands, clearly looking depressed about something. Perhaps Mr. Holmes actually hit the mark for once, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell him anything else about it. “Damn it, Hakuba-kun! Not now, _ please. _Are ya just here ta ridicule me or is there somethin' ya need?” Standing up from where he was sitting, the green-eyed detective puts his hands in his pockets and faces the fair-haired man - and, to his inconvenience, awfully good-looking nemesis.

“Actually.” Saguru takes a step towards him, looking down at him. “You were sitting in my way. And talking to you has thrown me off schedule by 01:23.45 minutes, so I may as well just stay.” He's looking in his notebook, then back to Heiji, and finally his watch. It comes across as if he was actually looking up whether or not he planned to make fun of Hattori, but in truth, he is checking if it’s really okay to cancel his plans. It’s. . . not necessarily, but he’ll deal with the consequences another time. “Ridiculing you was not part of my plans, no.”

“You're hopeless.” They haven't been interacting for much more than a minute, but the tension between them is already laying on thick, so thick, it can be cut through with a knife. He snorts, not trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

“What schedule are ya talkin' about? The way ya checked yer notebook just now tells a different story.” Hattori crosses his arms defensively. “Are ya eating out today, pretty boy?”

Saguru’s eyes are still fixed on the watch, counting the seconds mentally. He doesn't _ need _ to check his watch, is quite often capable of calculating and keeping track of the time in his head, but it's comforting to see he stands corrected either way. “I did have some plans today, you know. That was no lie. I rarely lie, Hattori Heiji-kun.”

Finally, he lets his arm drop and takes in the other's face properly. Hattori looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, a tired expression on his face that told him whatever he had been thinking of had been on his mind for a while, and if his hair was anything to go by, then he actually pulled on it in frustration at some point. Hakuba rolls his eyes. “I'd considered it. Why, do you happen to need some company?”

“Well, maybe I do.” A frustrated sigh slips past Heiji's lips. “However, I'm not sure if an insufferable detective is the company I had in mind. Excuse me, what I meant ta say was that ya have come ta the right place, so feel free to be as conceited as ya wish ta be.”

Irritated, Heiji huffs, feeling incredibly vulnerable, which is also the main reason for lashing out at the Londoner. He really couldn't bear to be mocked by his rival right now. Why did he have to see him today, of all things? That's just his luck. “I'm sorry, it's been a day.”

Looking up, he doesn't even realize that he's giving Hakuba the biggest puppy eyes. “Besides, how come that yer own plans aren't on top of yer priority list?”

Hakuba is actually quite surprised by how Hattori managed to openly admit that he doesn't want to be alone, especially admit it to him. “Is that how you treat someone who is currently offering his - _ very _precious, mind you - time to you? Unbelievable.”

Saguru really wants to know what's wrong with Hattori now. They normally fight as well, but usually it takes a lot more prodding before they stop being civil and start acting out. This, however, was just straight up hostility from the get-go. It made his stomach turn.

“The thought of you being alone worries me. Hence, my plans are. . . currently less important. So. Do you want to eat together and maybe tell me what's wrong or are you going to keep standing there?”

Heiji is genuinely surprised at Hakuba-kun's reaction. Did he actually sound even the tiniest bit concerned for his well-being? “Ya feel worried. About _me?”_

_Is Hakuba feeling all right? _ The Detective of the West probably dreams right now, has to be dreaming. “Where would ya want ta eat? Because I'm not entirely opposed ta the idea.” He rakes his right hand through his hair to make it look tidier, generally trying to look more composed. “Although ya probably have a discerning palate, no doubt. My wallet might not agree with yer tastes, however.”

Hakuba doesn't respond to the other's first question and instead takes out his phone, writing a message to cancel his plans for good. He never really expected to cancel something for Heiji, but it's not like he actually would regret it . . probably. “Kagurazaka Shinsen? Kobe Beef Ikuta? Maybe Shinjuku Nadaman Hinkan or Ichimishin?” He doesn't even realize that he's listing some of the more expensive restaurants around, simply mentioning those he had been invited to previously by clients.

Suddenly, Hattori’s remark about his ‘discerning palate’ rings through to him, so he huffs and speaks up again, though there’s no bite to his tone. “Well, excuse me for having taste and you for being a cheapskate, then. Where would _ you _ suggest?” Hattori's temporary place was nearby. Saguru knew, which was precisely why he asked where else he might want to go - knowing that the other would likely invite him over if he decided not to go to any of his suggestions.

Heiji pulls out his phone to do research on some of the restaurants Hakuba-kun listed off. _ Nope._ Not gonna happen. “You're such a snob, ya know that? Let's just go for homemade ramen, then. Wanna come with?”

He can't believe that he actually suggested that Hakuba Saguru, his highly esteemed platonic enemy, should accompany him to _ his own _ home. This will go well. “It's not like I'm that desperate, but ya offered, so-”

“You can't be serious.” Hakuba gives the other a moment of time to respond, but when he doesn't hear the other speak up and tell him it's all just a joke, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fine, but at least add something to your ramen to make it seem like you're actually eating something that'll sustain you for more than half-a-day. Do you have any left-overs? Eggs?” A pause. “Let's go then, you not-so-desperate fool.”

“I don't care about nutrients right now, I want my cup noodles, okay!” Feeling a little awkward - because yes, he said that - Heiji takes off without a word, the cheekiness the detective is usually evincing nowhere to be seen, as he trudges to their destination with his hands buried in his pockets.

Saguru is too preoccupied with the noodle dilemma to immediately realize where he's decided for them to go, sort-of not having expected to _ actually _be invited in, but once he does, he just raises a brow without a comment. “I'm not going to allow you to stuff yourself with nothing but trash, Hattori-kun.”

He doesn't actually think that ramen and cup noodles in general are trash food - but that doesn't mean he's not judging _ Heiji _ for his eating habits. A moment later, he sees Hattori run off, immediately hurrying behind him. “Running off without your guest? Where are your manners.”

“Well, good luck tryin' ta control what I put into my body.” Did he have to phrase it this way, because in his mind, that sounds somewhat ambiguous. Internally facepalming, he looks at Hakuba, and his comment has clearly put a smirk on Hakuba’s face, but he decides to ignore it. Best not to let the other detective know too much about his thoughts, otherwise he might be in trouble.

“‘Not-so-desperate-fool’, huh? I'm sure ya can come up with something that's a little more witty, Hakuba-kun.”

“Oh? Would you rather hear me call you a bloody wanker? A cock-up who made me late for my appointment? A muppet who is incapable of opening his own front door?” Saguru snatches the keys out of Hattori's hands, unable to watch him struggle with them, and puts the right one in the keyhole, then waits for the other to turn it, not wanting to be completely rude.

“Bloody wanker sounds great. I thank ya from the bottom of my heart.” His words ooze spiteful sarcasm, but Hattori simply accepts his fate. As they arrive at the apartment complex, Heiji fumbles with his keys, then opens the front door, still not paying heed to the Londoner detective. Then, he takes off without waiting. 

“I shall endeavour to only refer to you as bloody wanker then. And it's my pleasure.” Saguru drawls the word ‘pleasure’ out without intending to.

Once they arrive in the Osakan's home, Heiji takes off his cap and denim jacket and sets his shoes aside neatly shortly after. Hakuba follows his host suit and takes his shoes off as well. “Make yerself at home, I'm goin' ta make some food.”

“Somehow, this place looks a lot more organised than I would've expected, considering . . .” Saguru doesn't finish. He was going to comment on Hattori's thought processes but thought better of it, instead pretending to be engulfed in pictures of Heiji's friends and family.

Despite clearly hearing the provocative drawl in the other's voice, he pretends to be oblivious to Hakuba's venomous mockery. “Yeah, I like my space clean. Clearly opposed ta what ya might be thinkin', I prefer structure and order. I categorise all of my important documents by thematic content _and_ sort my socks by colour. Does that turn ya on, Holmes?”

After his playful remark, he swiftly vanishes into the kitchen. His stomach is all churned up, he hasn't eaten in a while, and there's no one to blame but himself - and a spiraling depressive episode, of course, but then again, that might be his own fault, too.

“You sort your socks by colour?” Pause. “I'm not going to lie, I am impressed.” Saguru keeps to himself how he, too, sorts his clothes by colour, and how that actually makes him enjoy the other's company a little more, completely missing the part where Heiji made fun of him. Such a simple sentence, such a huge impact. _ ‘What if it turns me on, Watson?’ _ he mumbles, but he's more than aware that Heiji can't hear him anymore, already having run off without taking care of his guest first. _ Does this guy really not have any manners whatsoever? Incredible. _

“Kazuha said she needed a break from us. From me.” Heiji shouts, completely unprompted, as he turns on the water boiler and gets two cups instant noodles out of the kitchen cabinet. His chattering sounds way too casual for such a heavy topic, as if he is trying to compensate for his depressive mood earlier. “And that's that. She didn't really explain why, other than,” Heiji starts doing a bad impression of a woman, intentionally so, “‘We need ta see new people and broaden our perspectives, yadda yadda.’”

“So your girlfriend broke up with you after all? My condolences.” Saguru picks up a picture of the two of them, having spotted it from the corner of his eyes as he still pretended to be looking at the photographs, and carries it with him to the kitchen, only to place it face down on a counter and move in closer to Hattori, looking over his shoulder.

“I-” Heiji hesitates for a second. He's actually talking about his private life to none other than Hakuba Saguru. Who is, to Heiji's surprise, behaving quite well in contradistinction to usually being a huge cactus up his bum, in other words _ a pain in the ass _) at any other given time. Exhaustion settles over him and he suddenly feels bitter, his heart incapable of taking even one more ounce of pain and rejection.

_“Is _ she seeing new people, then? Are you planning to? And _ more importantly,_ do you have nori, tofu, garlic, and eggs?” He doesn't have to ask for the sake and soy sauce, having already seen those in a corner, and is more than confident that the darker skinned detective has some sesame oil somewhere.

“We weren't in a true relationship in the first place, I guess, it was jus' a constant back-and-forth with us.” A drawn-out sigh can be heard after he stops talking. Then, the Osakan notices that Saguru had already joined him in the kitchen, nosily peering over his shoulder without announcing himself beforehand. Usually, Heiji would be annoyed with him, but right now, he cannot work up the energy to bicker with the blond detective.

“Yeah, uh, the stuff's in the supply cabinet on yer right, so give me a hand? I'll get the eggs and tofu.” Hattori is tilting his head like a confused puppy would, and he would most certainly let Hakuba feel his fiery temper if he dared to point that out.

“You really surprise me today, Hattori-kun. You actually have the ingredients and you're no longer complaining about having to eat a proper meal. Good boy.” Hakuba's smirk returns at both, Hattori's face and his own remark as he reaches over Hattori's shoulder and opens the cabinet, taking out the garlic and nori, then spotting the sesame oil and taking it out as well.

“One tablespoon of soy sauce, sake and sesame oil each, then one egg, half a nori sheet, and however much of the tofu you want should do the trick. Add the garlic clove last for the best result. It's easy and vastly improves your eating experience.” If the other detective expected him to actually lend him a hand, he should've known better.

The Kansai detective will most likely hate himself for it later, but he shivers when he hears Hakuba calling him such an endearing term, and it makes him tingle in a weird way. It also makes him want to bite Saguru's face off. “Ya shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.” Hoping that this brings his point across, he puts the ingredients on the counter and starts to prepare the meal, hopefully to Saguru's satisfaction. _ Not going to happen._

“Anyways, what is it with you Japan-based detectives and smart guys that are nearly in a relationship with your childhood friends?” It was really strange to Hakuba, who had spent so much time living in England and completing cases, hurrying after Sherlock Holmes, that he didn't really have time to make a deep connection with any girl. That would only happen once he somewhat transferred to Ekoda and into Kuroba's class, where he, too, befriended Aoko and Akako, even forming a little crush on them. Still, they weren't his childhood friends, and neither was Kuroba.

“Don't know why people seem ta be so attached ta people they met at a more tender age. They probably crave the familiarity, maybe setting out ta settle down with a loved one that accepts them as they are someday. I suppose that, if somebody gets to know your quintessence, possibly even appreciates it, you don't let go of them.” His face heats up while he talks, and for a moment, Heiji must have forgotten who he is talking to, because their conversation suddenly becomes way too intimate for him to bear. Hiding his face by practically sticking it into the cutlery drawer, he takes out some kitchen utensils to keep his hands busy.

“Sorry, but if anyone's going to loosen up, it's not going to be me, Detective of the West.” He attentively watches Hattori prepare the meal, scolding him a few times when he doesn't cut the ingredients properly and very nearly taking the knife out of his hands. _ How can he be that bad at handling a knife?! Geez._

“If you crave for too much familiarity, where is the line between a lover and family, then? And who is to say that someone you've met years ago knows you better than someone you've met yesterday? It's such a fickle way of living.”

Hattori's behaviour was. . . intriguing to him. At first Saguru thought the other detective was merely down and thus acting strange, but not only did he get invited to his home, no, the shorter man was blushing out of all things. Truly intriguing. As the other begins talking again, Hakuba leans in close and blows against Heiji's neck.

“Askin' too many questions, Haku-baka. I guess I hit a nerve, huh?” Heiji chuckles nervously, only to blush harder a moment later. Hakuba is watching him more intently than usual, _ the guy has eyes like a hawk. _ When Hakuba blows against his neck, he almost loses his composure completely, sudden proximity making his flesh crawl. Did the bastard do that on purpose!?

“Not really, I just thought it best to speak my mind, lest you went ahead and started thinking that there's only one truth.” He never thought of Hattori as someone who could be his type, but the way the other man reacted to him was really something. Not with the same amount of wit and cockiness as Kuroba, and definitely not with the glamour and superiority of Koizumi, but he had his own savviness and charm. Hattori, however, seemed to be quite oblivious to the way their dance had started to take place, and they danced together quite marvellously. It kinda disgusts him how much he yearned to match Kuroba's dance and instead ended up being drawn in by this hot-headed detective. So, just for good measure, he looms over the other man, making sure to seem in control.

“Are _ you _ seeing anyone? I've never heard ya talk about anything that's even remotely of romantic nature. I know it may not be yer most prominent strength, being a stuck-up detective and all, especially with that enormous stick up yer ass - seriously, ya need ta loosen up a bit.”

“Hmm . . . you could say that, I suppose, but _ they _ aren't _ seeing _ me. It's more like we're dancing, but to different songs. Besides, it appears that they've found someone capable of dancing to _ their _ song, completely missing the parts where _ our _ songs align. I suppose that makes me just as much of a good-for-nothing as you, huh? There would be. . . _ other _options, of course, but this person's dance was the one I had set my mind on most.”

There is a moment of silence as he thinks about Kuroba-kun and his involvement with one detective Kudō Shinichi-kun, who appeared out of nowhere and became more adept in joining in on the trickster's dance than Hakuba himself ever was. Then, he thinks about Aoko-san and how much he had wanted to take her on a date once, only to lose to Kaitō KID, and Akako-san, who still had a grip on his heart, though not as much as this petty thief. Really, his love-life was a mess and not something he necessarily wanted to think about on a deeper level. “And try it. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking, Hattori-kun.

“Okay, ya clearly aren't seein' anyone. Could've just said as much. In any case, I may have a clue who you're talking about.” He sets up the ramen bowls and carries them into the living room, neatly placing them onto a cream-coloured dining table. “Have a seat.”

“Good job, ‘Bloody Wanker’. Albeit it shouldn't have been too hard for you to figure that one out, all things considered. After all, you're losing a dance partner as well, aren't you?” There is no bite to his tone and the curse words sound more endearing than anything else. If anything, his voice actually focused on the ‘good job’ part, rather than anything else. Again, he follows Hattori as he walks away without previous warning - _ could he stop doing that already?! _ \- and sits down, taking the bowl in his hands and waiting for the other to finally take a bite and tell him what he's thinking about the improved ramen. 

The praise makes Hattori’s heart flutter for a brief moment, but he refuses to let any of it shine through. There's something undefinable in Hakuba's voice, something he can't quite identify - _ fondness _, perhaps? - but it soon vanishes into thin air. “It's not like that at all, I'm not losin' anyone. Kudō is my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'll lose him just because he's gettin' closer ta Kuroba-kun.” Heiji says with an oddly stern facade, voice sounding calm and collected as their wicked game of ceaseless eye contact remains in force.

“You keep telling yourself that. Distance doesn't always make the heart fonder.” Hakuba's voice sounds wistful and regretful, like he just realized he's lost something irreplaceable, but his expression doesn't reflect that, instead matching Hattori's perfectly. “Do. you. like. it. Hattori Heiji-kun?” This time, there's some irritation in his voice. He'd been following the other for too long not to be annoyed with his lack of attention towards him - kind of like the lack of attention he would receive whenever Kid appeared, worsened only when Kudō dared to interfere as well - so he doesn't even try to hide it anymore.

“Stop rushing me! So impatient.” Heiji takes chopsticks into his hand and guides the noodles to his mouth. To his surprise, the food tastes absolutely delicious and if it weren't for Saguru's presence, he might have moaned a little right then and there, that is how hungry he is. “It's _ so _ good.” 

“Also, why did you ask me if I was seeing anyone?” Hakuba asks after a long pause.

Internally, Hattori is still thinking about Hakuba’s weird, perhaps even flirtatious, behaviour. The constant nicknaming takes a toll, and then there's the Londoner's habit of saying ambiguous things. Breathing down his neck doesn't help his case.

“Since you're my guest and here as a-” Hattori pauses a little too long to sound natural, “friend, I thought it's a good moment ta get ta know ya better. Ya don't have ta bring every little thing into question.” He is a bundle of nerves, completely unsure about the situation he has gotten himself into. Heiji then takes another bite, only barely capable of curbing his own cravings, and he is hardly listening to Saguru at this point, hunger pangs getting the better of him.

“It is a detective's _ job _ to bring everything into question, Hattori-kun.” Hakuba retorts bluntly with a blank stare. “That aside, why do you suddenly want to get to know me? It's not like you're actually treating me as an esteemed guest or even a friend, constantly leaving me to trot after you. My suitors or the lack thereof should therefore not be a part of your agenda just because you've grown a little desperate after losing two of yours. Because I, for one, am able to handle the loss of love without falling into despair.”

What happens next is entirely inevitable. Heiji cannot believe how arrogant Hakuba truly is, and the other's aloof way of talking down to him really strikes a nerve this time. The fiery detective can't possibly act reasonably any longer. “Who're you ta say that!?”

He shoots up, running square to his opponent, seizes the taller guy by the collar and effectively pushes him against the wall. “I'm done with ya talkin' down ta me, asshole! I've been nice, made small talk and all that, and ya have been such a _ fucking _prick about every single thing I say! Don't think, not even for a second, that ya have the slightest clue about what I feel! Ya don’t get ta tell me how I should handle my grief!” His ferocious eyes bore into Saguru, grip remaining as tight. He definitely isn't finished with Saguru just yet.

He's angered Hattori. It's kind of what he wanted and yet also not at all. He's less surprised to be pushed against the wall, effectively having the air knocked out of him, than he's surprised by how intense Heiji's eyes are. It actually puts a slight tint on his face. “You've been consistently leaving me behind.” Saguru replies flatly, though his breath hitches at the end. He should _ end _ this, he should _ apologise _and leave, he definitely shouldn't grab Heiji's shoulder and turn their positions around, slamming the other against the wall. But he does.

“Well, _ she _ doesn't get to affect you this much! _ This _ is more like you, not moping around on the street, feeling self-pity over a relationship that was not meant to be!” He pushes Hattori even harder against the wall, glaring at him all the while he's being mesmerized by those fiery eyes.

“She's not worth feeling _ that _ depressed about, you _ hot-headed idiot _! Neither are Kudō nor Kuroba-kun, for that matter! And bloody hell, do you really think that making small talk about my love life with someone grieving over his lack thereof is going to make me your new best friend? Don't make me laugh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be filled with sexual content that may not be for everyone...  
Due to that, I will create two versions, one that is toned down, the other that is normal.  
Chapter 2 will be normal, Chapter 3 will be toned down. Please read whichever you prefer.
> 
> Also Mae I love you please keep reading my stuff it's not all smut I promise T-T  
(Sidenote: I hope I fixed the issue where Kudō was displayed as Kud ō)
> 
> The title of this chapter is from the Blood On The Dance Floor song "Call Me Master".
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	2. What you need is just a little discipline (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks in this chapter: bitemarks, scratches, lip biting until they bleed, gagging/choking, degradee, praise kink (sort-of), struggling for control, begging, rough handling, dirty talk, masochism (sort-of), cum on face.
> 
> If you do not like any of that, please refrain from reading on! Thank you.

The tips of Heiji’s ears turn a bright shade of red as he snarls at Saguru, a threatening growl escaping him. As Hakuba presses him against the wall, his hands jolt up to grab at Saguru's arms, and he immediately begins to struggle against his weight. He just wouldn't let go. “Fuck ya, arsehole!”

The green-eyed force of nature focuses his rage by striking him with a sharp blow to the taller man's side, then watches the other stumble back in pain and fall to the ground, clutching at his side as he looks back up at Heiji. Admittedly, Hakuba probably deserved that, but it still took him by surprise. Especially the ringing of _‘fuck ya’_ in Saguru’s ears, leaving a telltale sign in his lower region as he begins straining against his pants. _ Ah, shit._ But Heiji, too, curses himself and his small reflex erection. Why now of all times? _ Damn this hellish day, that good-looking asshole in front of him, and Heiji himself!_

“I'm not pitying myself! Why do ya even care!? Ya don't have ta be my friend, ya pompous moron! Like I'd wanna have ya near me, let alone be my friend.” Heiji huffs heatedly and assumes a defensive stance, just in case Saguru would try anything with him.

“Because I _ do _ understand where you're coming from! The only person I've had an interest in, a proper interest in, is about to be taken away from my grasp! So screw you for assuming I wouldn't understand! I just hate the idea of you not being your stupid self!” Hakuba's furious - so he doesn't care anymore. Doesn't care about fancy metaphors, doesn't care about his plans, doesn't care about Kazuha, Kuroba, anyone else he could be thinking about. It doesn't even take him a second to decide on his next action, and he knows that if things go wrong, it would take him precious time to forget about this incident, but he just. doesn't. care. He kicks at Heiji's feet with the intention to make him fall down as well. No such luck.

“Ya don't know anythin' about Kazuha, nor do ya _ actually _care. Stop fucking with me and stop pretending ya know anything at all about my personal life!”

Then, in the heat of the moment, the hot-blooded detective spots something that is highly peculiar to him. He only takes a peek at Saguru's quite prominent erection at first, but soon, his gaze is openly targeted at the Londoner's crotch either way, and Heiji doesn't even try to hide it. “Are ya– are ya getting off on this?” Heiji asks him with an increasingly reddening expression on his face, genuinely confused instead of angered. He knows that he's not exactly in the position to judge him, considering that he is almost as stiff in his trousers as his opponent. Hakuba doesn’t respond, though his eyes become slightly lidded while his face heats up.

“I've met her! I've met you! Perhaps it is true that I have yet to learn more about you, but a frown doesn't suit you. And-” Hakuba scoots closer, kicks out in a low sweep again and trips him, this time managing what he planned to do from the beginning and knocking Heiji down and right onto the other man. “If you really don't want me near you, why did you invite me over in the first place?!”

With one swift movement, Heiji's face collides with Saguru's chest, making him grunt with pain. This has to be payback for hurting him earlier. Because frankly speaking, Heiji has punched the other just a moment ago, and if it weren't for the overpowering state of anger and confusion he's in, he would feel sincerely sorry about having harmed him. However, Hattori doesn't have the time to keep thinking to himself, since there is the distinct feeling of an erection poking his leg, and it certainly isn't his own. And Hakuba, well, he can't keep himself from moaning as he feels the pressure on his cock, sudden desire spiking up inside of him. Hattori is so close. Somehow, it feels right to have him be there, to have him feel him. Like hell he's going to admit that, though.

“I invited ya because I needed company, simple as that! I didn't want ta be alone, and that's all there is to it!” Not standing up just yet, Heiji tries to take a breather first, but much to his dismay, he accidentally has a nose full of Hakuba's intoxicating scent instead. He would be straight-up lying if he was to say that he didn't like it. Fuck, this is messing with his head.

“You wouldn't have invited just anyone and you know it. Especially considering the implications of inviting someone to your place in this country. You don't have the ‘European excuse’, so try again.” He feels the other breathe on him, pausing his own thoughts. “Did you just smell me?”

The Guest from Abroad sounds confused, not upset or taken aback, then groans, still feeling Hattori's leg against his member. If he was going to stay there, then Hakuba would at least give him his own medicine, pushing his own leg up to Hattori's crotch. “Are you enjoying yourself there?”

_ Oh no_. _ Oh no no no no_. Why did Hakuba make such a heavenly noise, and why does it turn him on? With that thought, a hot flush begins spreading across Heiji’s face, and the newfound warmth and proximity certainly doesn't help his case. The pressure against his length makes his breath hitch audibly and he can't keep himself from mewling as a consequence.

“_No_, I’m not. At least not intentionally, dickhead!” Furiously, the Detective of the West props himself up on his elbows as an attempt to get away from Saguru's leg. “I wanted some company. There's nothing else ta say, Hakuba-kun. Call me unconventional for all I care-”

Then, he makes a big mistake. Until now, he had tried to avoid the penetrating gaze of the tantalising devil underneath him, but now he has looked into his pleased, half-lidded eyes and he can't help himself but stare for a moment. Damn, Hakuba was a beautiful man and he despised himself for plainly thinking it.

“What are ya lookin' at?” He deadpans with a dissatisfied expression. Yet, an observant eye would quickly come to notice that all evidence points to another emotion entirely, an annoyingly persistent feeling he has tried to hide thus far. Arousal. Heiji wants this. He desires, craves more of whatever this was. Please, for the love of the one and only truth, let Hakuba indulge him, even if his pride will bleed in the process.

_ Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. _ He was only going to tease Hattori, but hearing him mewl in front of him made him change his mind quite easily. He grabs Heiji's arms and looks him right into the eyes as he pushes his leg up against him one more time. Then, he flips them over, tight grip to keep Heiji from struggling against him, and straddles him. “You're definitely enjoying this.”

He rocks against the man under him, his own crotch rubbing against Hattori's, and shamelessly moans in pleasure, still holding the wrists of the darker detective. “You wanted my company. You say I'm the last person you want to see, yet even before _ this _, you were already enjoying my company.”

Saguru grinds down hard, lets go of one arm, just to take both of Hattori's wrists in one hand and pin him down. Then, his hand wanders to Heiji's trousers, and finally rests on his cock, unmoving. “And for the record. I am looking at you and you alone.” Hakuba has the audacity to make Heiji elicit a series of moans, and worst of all, he doesn't want him to stop, even if he still feels hot fury pooling in his stomach. Then again, the adrenaline from being manhandled by the prince-like detective awakened feelings inside him that are definitely much more on the R-rated side of the shit show that is his life.

Shakily, the Kansai detective breathes in, and without further ado, makes the unthinkable happen: He actually reciprocates Saguru's advances and pushes into him. This whole wicked situation leaves him completely speechless, Hakuba's bold actions having made him lose his ability to produce coherent noises altogether.

Mewling again, he turns his head to the left, trying to avoid the other's gaze, but he simply aches for Hakuba's touch so badly. A small sound escapes his mouth, a faint, barely perceptible whimper. “Please. . .”

Heiji digs his heels into the ground and gets more and more desperate with each second. He can't remember the last time he has been sexually frustrated, although it surely feels like Hakuba would be the only man capable of fulfilling his needs right now. Admittedly, he wouldn't let him know under any other circumstances - _ would he even think about sleeping with his enemy on any other day? _ \- but since the blond detective came to a hold, he speaks up slightly louder than before. “I need more.” So Hakuba leans down and kisses him deeply.

_ Embarrassing. Real embarrassing._ Hattori isn’t in his right mind, his mouth seemingly moving on its own, albeit he wouldn't do anything to stop this from happening. He needs to be fucked, and he needs it now.

Hakuba feels static electric pressure when Heiji pushes into him, his whole world spinning, spinning, spinning, leaving him gasping for air, for more friction, for more of this. And god, those moans, they drive him crazy. Hattori drives him crazy. He wishes he would just look at him, would stare at him with those hateful - no, _ lustful _\- eyes of his.

Saguru thinks he may have never been that aroused before. There were men and women before, taking him, him taking them, fucking, fucking, _ fucking _ , but never quite like this. Something about Heiji was intoxicating, different, unlike anyone he's ever been with before, unlike anyone he's ever _ loved _ before. He never really had a care for the notions of a such called virginity, but nevertheless, he regrets not having fucked Heiji first. Having been fucked by Heiji first. It wouldn't have mattered. His cock twitches so much, it becomes painful and makes him whine. Heiji _ wanted _ this, _ needed _ this, and that was just unbelievable.

He wants to take him. Wants to fuck him open, wants to fuck him raw, wants to do so many things, but Heiji doesn't seem to be experienced, doesn't seem to have been with a man before, doesn't seem tainted the way Saguru is. Not because he hasn’t been with a man - if his deduction on that part is even correct, seeing how Hattori _ does _ seem interested in men - but because Hattori was _ traditional,_ and traditions can hold people back. Yet, he wants this.

“Tell me when to stop, then.” Saguru lets go of his wrists, gets up, takes off his clothes. His shirt first, all the while leaving a foot on Heiji's chest, forcing him not to move, to stay put, to do as Hakuba wants him to do. He's watching the other's face as he undresses the rest of him, standing completely naked in front of Hattori Heiji-kun, the Detective of the West, his rival and now apparent fuck-buddy. It doesn't make him ashamed. He knows he's fairly good looking, knows that there had been people who desired him, knows that he's well-trained and well-hung. The part that does cause him to falter is where he has to return to sit down on Heiji.

Heiji wouldn't have believed if someone had told him that the detective is going to get laid today. The scene that is unfolding in front of him is absolutely surreal. Hakuba Saguru, the infamous Londoner detective, is on _ top _ of him, now completely undressing himself to. . . do what exactly? Ride him? And then the bastard has the audacity to step on him to keep him in place, and it kindles a fire inside of him that makes it hard to not just reach for him at the next opportunity and touch every inch of his body.  
  


The Londoner reaches down, opening the other's trousers, and pushes his clothes aside, too much, everything's in the way, he just wants to hold Heiji's cock in his hands, feel it against his own. When he finally gets it out, he looks at Hattori, slicking his fingers with his own spit and gives it a few experimental squeezes, then stokes mercilessly, thumbing the slit, then rubbing at the head, until some precome leaks out. It does so many wonderful things to the detective.

Hattori’s train of thought vanishes as quickly as it came, given that the erotic performance before him is simply too much, unravelling his assessment of the situation with absolute ease. At this point, there's nothing else to focus on but the beauty who is currently toying with his cock. This was appropriate, no matter how you look at it, so fuck being well-behaved. Way too late for that. “Fuck, Hakuba-kun. . . ” 

Then, it stops abruptly, as Hakuba wipes at it, wipes at his own cock that reacted as well, and reaches behind, finding the curve of his arse, sliding against his hole, and uses his come-slick fingers to push in, two at once. Heiji is about to protest when he witnesses this shameless act of lust. It hurts. _ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. _ Hakuba doesn't have lube, is sure Hattori doesn't have it either, so he has to make do. Push, push, _ push _, rest. All the while looking at Heiji's face, biting his own lip. 

  
  
Clapping a hand to his mouth, Heiji's brain goes into overdrive at the obscene sight. Hakuba looks so unbelievably attractive right now, fucking himself open with his own fingers. _This._ This must have been the hottest thing he had ever seen. He moans loudly, and this time, free of any confusion or shame.

“Oh fuck.” Feeling hazy with need, the Osakan starts palming his cock unabashedly, because like hell will he wait for Hakuba to touch him again._  
_

It takes him a moment to realise that Heiji is touching himself, too busy trying to work himself open and ready for the slightly shorter man, his fingers moving slowly and in circles. He wasn't gentle, wasn't careful, just tried to get it over with so he could get on with it. Then, he pushes Hattori's hand away, glaring at him. “Stop being so impatient.”

“God, please.” Heiji isn't even sure what he is begging for, considering that the other is giving him everything he so desperately craves at the moment. Hakuba calling him impatient, however, riles him up in ways he had never known before, which is why he decides to hold still for the time being. 

Saguru lunges forward, decidedly letting their cocks rub together as he does so, and kisses him messily, dark and deep, letting his tongue slide in and explore the other's mouth - it makes Hattori want so much more. And the darker skinned detective apparently has a weakness for another hard, meaty cock pressed against his own, because he throws his head back in pleasure just as he releases a lengthy moan. Saliva starts running down both men's chins but neither cares.

Then, Hakuba bites Heiji's lip, pulls on it, sucks on it, and kisses him finally again. He pushes a third finger inside, trembles and grimaces into the kiss, the feeling being intense, painful, and yet not enough. Not enough of anything. Hakuba groans into Heiji's mouth as his long fingers press deeper into him, kisses him, devours him. Moments later, he’s at Hattori’s neck, biting down hard and leaving marks. It's all too much, the intense kissing, Hakuba biting and marking Hattori, all while still fucking himself on his fingers. So Hattori embraces him tightly, impulsively biting down on his rival's neck and returning the favour.

He didn't expect the other to mark him as well. And damn, wasn't that just hot? It drove a part of his brain into overdrive, thinking mine, mine, mine as he tries to open himself up for Hattori's dick. But the rational part of his brain didn't turn itself off yet, was still enough in control to remind him that no, Hattori was just lonely, just grieving, you're just helping him with his stress relief. Don't get too attached to something you can lose again.

The replacement Detective of the East bites him again, then licks the spots before he sits up, pulling his fingers out, and looking at the still fully dressed man. “Last chance to tell me to stop.” Saguru says while moving forward, staying right above the marked man's cock, which he is now touching again, running his thumb against the wet slit and holding it in place. He waits. Waits for objections, a change of heart, anything that shows him Heiji no longer wants this.

“_Don't_ stop, Hakuba.” He growls when he feels Saguru's tight entrance squeeze his length as he lowers himself. Shakily, he tries to grip something underneath him in an attempt to keep a hold of his sanity, but to no avail, therefore gripping Hakuba’s hips instead.

“As you wish.” Heiji's grip is like a little piece of heaven. It grounds him in reality, makes him ache for more of it. More of Heiji all over his body. He wishes he'd never let go. Hattori doesn't slide in easily. It's a little bit of agony, a little bit of pain. Of course it would be, they only had precome to work with, after all, and Hakuba didn't nearly prepare himself enough to make up for it, rushed it to give Hattori release. But it doesn't matter. Neither of them wanted to wait, and Heiji didn't need to know that he should be taking more time, should be working on himself a little longer, should have lube. Besides, this would be an one-time-only thing, and he couldn't risk losing this chance, and it's not like he particularly minded the pain in the first place. It kind of made the whole thing more exciting. When he finally manages to take him in - it was at 14,3 centimetres bigger than he expected from the Japanese man - he just sits there for a moment, steadying his breaths. Hakuba wouldn't last long. _ Shit_.

Heiji is completely blown away and loves every second of it. Without prior notice, he grabs the blond's length, pumping him languidly so that Hakuba won't have the audacity to release earlier than expected, and it makes him shiver with unadulterated pleasure. “Ya dirty fucker. . . that's so hot.”

_ Wait- did he just _ ? He totally just called him a dirty fucker. _ Oh shit._ That alone has the potential to already take him over the edge - hearing it from Hattori's mouth in this situation is just _ unexpected, lewd _\- but he is determined to ride this dick, and so he begins moving up and down. It still feels strange, still hurts, he still has to get used to it. But he also finds himself already wanting more.

“You. . . feel free to move. I won't break.” Hakuba is looking at Hattori, biting his own lower lip hard enough to draw a fleck of blood, but it doesn't even register. He just wants Hattori to thrust into him, to forget who he's with, to just fuck him.

“And keep calling me names.” Distantly he thinks that maybe he shouldn't say that, that maybe Heiji's going to judge him or even blackmail him, but on the other hand, he has him deep inside of his ass, so what does it matter at this point? Besides, Hattori Heiji just admitted that he found this situation hot, and that surely meant something.

Hakuba looks like a dream, all tousled hair and crimson-cheeked. The sight alone makes him swallow hard and hungrily, tongue flicking over the slick curve of his bottom lip and trying his damn hardest to get even more noises out of the other boy. Gingerly, he thrusts upwards a few times, although it quickly becomes apparent that Hattori doesn't know what exactly he's doing and what works yet. Though he certainly is more than determined to find out what works for Hakuba the most.

“Ya feel so good around me.” Heiji all but whispers with lustful eyes, followed by a dirty moan of his own. For a moment, he seems disconnected from this version of reality, living in a bubble of pure bliss, delirious with desire, but quickly snaps out of it again. In a matter of seconds, he picks up the pace, and Hakuba feels sweat bead down his temple as he's riding this new trip of tingling arousal, his body hot and trembling, enough so to make him absolutely shake. Hattori feels amazing, which leaves him more than surprised when he hears his frenemy tell him the same in return. _ Fuck _ . He wants to tell him. _ Fuck fuck fuck._ He'd be done for if he did.

“Look at you, taking my dick like a pretty little slut.”

He can't believe he just said that. This had to be Hakuba's influence; all he wants right now is to please the other, by all means available. Still, Heiji is startled by his own behaviour, since he's never been this foul-mouthed before. On the flipside, he has also never slept with a man - not to mention said man being his loathed rival.

Saguru lets out the filthiest moan he's ever heard coming from his own mouth as Heiji thrusts into him, stinging in the best way possible. _ Uh oh _ . If that smirk on Heiji's face was the last thing he'd ever see, Hakuba Saguru could die a happy man. His pupils are dilated, body hot and trembling, and he arches with every thrust of Heiji's hips, moving his own alongside to further the friction. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

“You'll never find someone as needy for your cock as me.” Hattori lifts Hakuba’s hips, purely going by instinct and what he knows about his own anatomy, and delivers a particularly hard thrust right where he feels it most, making him just topple over and against his chest. He moans sinfully, breathing hard, and absolutely drools on Heiji, barely holding on to the last of his control. He turns his head, searches for Heiji's neck again, and bites down hard, again, and again, and again, marking him and muffling his own sounds. He's just absolutely riding the wave of pleasure now as Hattori rocks into him, getting so close he can feel himself nearly falling over the edge, but he's not fully there yet. He wants to be. God. He wants to be.

“Make me your bitch!” He didn't mean to kiss Hattori again, but it happens. He didn't mean to scratch the Osakan's entire body, marking him _ everywhere,_ but he does.

The Kansai detective couldn't possibly control himself any longer, willpower faltering with every tick of Saguru's obnoxious pocketwatch. In the back of his mind, Heiji really doesn't want the Londoner to forget this eventually, or rather, to forget him. He wants to be worthy of his precious time. It sounds pathetic, really, considering they've been at their throats just a short while ago. And yet, Heiji hopes that this won't be the first and only time they fuck each other. 

Frantically, he thrusts and thrusts into him, intense waves of lust surging through his body. He wants nothing more than to make Hakuba lose his mind, to remove the stick from his arse and obliterate his overinflated ego while he's at it.

Breathlessly, Hattori searches for Hakuba's eyes, suddenly craving intimacy. He needs to feel seen, to make sure they're not just filthily fucking, but actually doing something akin to making love, perhaps. “Hakuba, you're so beautiful like this. I need ya-”

In his mind, Heiji's words repeat over and over again.  
  
  
  
_You're so beautiful like this. That's so hot. Don't stop. Ya feel so good. I need ya.  
  
_  
  
It's completely different from what they're usually throwing at each other. Yes, Heiji was still insulting him, but that was due to his own desire to be called names. But no. This was different. Heiji was actually saying sweet nothings to him, making him wish that he actually meant them, that this was more than just a quick fuck.

Abruptly, Hattori's hand abandons Hakuba's pulsing cock, solely focusing on fucking him rough. “I'm about to-” Is all Hakuba gets out as Hattori begins pounding. It's too much. Bright sparks course their way through his body as he whites out, panting hard, and coming all over Hattori's clothes. The other detective is still pounding into his ass, causing his cock to release even more cum on him, surprisingly enough he isn't all spent out yet.

It feels like he's milking Hakuba for all that he's worth. He just needed a few more thrusts to get his own sweet release when Hakuba decides to slide off of him, pushing his hands away.

“Slow down-” Hakuba knows fully well that the other hasn't come yet, that Heiji needed release as well - but if the man kept going at his arse like that, Saguru might just lose his mind, and he can't let that happen. He looks at his own release on Hattori's clothes, wipes it off, and uses it to slick up Hattori's penis underneath him. It makes him feel kind of dirty or like he's being possessive. Then, he moves further down and licks the shaft once. Heiji releases a frustrated groan, letting his head fall on the floor with a small thud when Saguru has the audacity to stop doing that as well. “What are ya doing?”

“I'm gonna need you to either sit on your chair or stand up.” It isn't a request.

There is no time for contemplation, which is why he gets up, gradually and careful not to topple over. He can barely sit down on the chair, feeling so unbearably hard and needy. “Please don't tell me ya want ta stop now.”

Saguru quirks his eyebrow at the Detective of the West, finding his frustrated whimpers and groans incredibly arousing even in this state, and feels incredibly smug with himself for having put Hattori in this state. In fact, he licks his lips as he watches him struggle to get to the chair, face coloured a sweet red - just because of him. Hakuba Saguru was Hattori Heiji's first male partner, he was sure of it now, and thus sort-of taking his virginity all over again. Normally, he would've wondered why that mattered, it was just a useless concept, after all, but with Heiji, it did matter. Heiji made it matter, Heiji made it sweet, something he desired.

“Don't be ridiculous.” He huffs with a slightly annoyed but mostly hungry expression on his face. “I'm going to suck you dry and make you come all over me.”

Scooting closer, Hakuba pushes Hattori's legs to the side, settling on the ground before them, and licks once alongside his rock hard cock, beading with precome and looking so delicious in front of him. It makes Saguru gasp and immediately want to take him in, but he has to show restraint, hide how eager he is, as he finds his way to the head of Heiji's cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking a little, feeling the hot, slick heat of Hattori.

Heiji whines before he can stop himself as he throws his head back, eyes immediately closing shut. One breathless moan after another leaves his throat as Hakuba's tongue flicks against the sensitive flesh. "Overly zealous, are we?" One last time, he tries to feign composure by dishing out a snarky side comment, although his shaky voice betrays him completely. He has never been the best at lying, after all.

Heiji tastes so good._ Fuck. Of course _ his best partner had to be the very same hot-headed detective who barely even tolerated him most of the time, whom he had mocked only to be beaten by him. And now he's beaten again. He started this little game, he's losing this little game. The taste of Hattori is so sweet on his tongue, it makes him want to swallow him down, to keep moving his head up and down and up and down until the man releases inside of him. Would Heiji be weirded out if he swallowed? Would he think it's _ sexy?_ He'll never know. He pulls his head up slowly only to move it down again, decides to fondle Heiji's balls because fuck being careful, maybe he'll be into it. And then he keeps moving his head down, down, down, until he has the length deep down his throat, and it makes his head spin all over again.

Hearing his rivalmance call him out on his devotedness made him want to bite him, right in the dick, but not only did he want to send the guy over the edge, it would also be a shame to hurt such a glorious cock. If Hattori knew how much he enjoyed the things he did to him, he definitely would think of him as a pervert, but curse that splendiferous arsehole, for it is his fault to begin with.

It is rather rewarding to peer down at Hakuba doing such an indecent thing to him. High school detective and professional nuisance Hakuba Saguru, the person he thought he hated more than anyone else. He lets his hand slide into his blond locks, then grabs them tightly, guiding him up and down. “How are ya so good at this?”

Heiji pants noisily, incapable of keeping his legs still and trembling underneath the pressure of the Half-Brit's weight and skilful lips. Open mouthed, he licks the thin sheen of sweat off his upper lip. “Fucking hell, Hakuba.” It felt undeniably good and he sure has never felt that much pleasure ever before.

“I'm- I'm gonna-”

There's barely any warning before Hattori begins thrusting quicker and unexpectedly into Hakuba’s throat and he gags a few times, his eyes watering a little and vision becoming blurry. With ragged breaths, Heiji thrusts upwards at a frantic pace, again and again, right into the warmth of the Londoner's mouth_, _and he can't deny that he kind of enjoys the sound of Saguru gagging on his throbbing cock.

Moaning a mixture of curse words and their Hakuba's name,he cums, fully expecting Hakuba would swallow his load. The magnificent bastard, however, had other plans. He withdraws just as Heiji is about to climax, making him cum all over Saguru's face instead. He keeps his mouth open, trying to catch both, air and drips of Hattori’s cum, which he then swallows.

Hattori looks as wrecked as Saguru's throat and ass feel. Slowly, he stands up, using the other's legs as support, and licks his lips, tasting Heiji once more. He really wishes he would've just swallowed him down, but no. For a moment, he wonders if he should just kiss his rival again, making him taste himself and Saguru at the same time, but he decides against it, instead leaving him sitting and panting in his chair as he walks into the bathroom to clean his face. Hattori sighs as his body unfurls itself, every cell of every muscle relaxed and content, not a single care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the Blood On The Dance Floor song "Call Me Master".


	3. Let me know the place and I'll take you away

When Hakuba returns, he is fully cleaned, only his messy hair and naked body still proving that they had just fucked, determined to keep his face from showing that he had trouble walking. Then, he uses a washcloth to clean Hattori's face and neck - and oh, _oh,_ he definitely wouldn't be able to hide those bitemarks easily, Saguru sure did a number on him and can now barely contain a smug smirk - and finally his dick, not caring if the other would have any objections to any of that.

Heiji, for his part, enjoys being pampered a little, letting the washcloth glide over his face with a satisfied sigh. As silly as it may sound, he actually feels somewhat cared about. “Thanks.”

Then, of course, Hakuba had to ruin it with an entirely undesired comment on his blissed out state.

“That's a nice expression on your face.” He says earnestly, looking at the handsome Osakan with a way-too-pleased-with-himself expression on his own face. But it's not like he is lying. He _ does _ like the expression on his face, likes how blissed out he is, how he's not thinking about anything depressing any more, and most importantly, how he is the reason for this expression on Heiji's face.

“Stop lookin' so pleased with yerself.”

“You're right. You're looking more than pleased enough for the both of us, my bad.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saguru does play with the idea of simply leaving while the other is showering, not knowing how to best handle this situation now. He puts his clothes back on, walks to a nearby mirror and fixes his hair, and walks towards the door, shoes in one hand, doorknob in the other. But a voice in his head begs him to stay - and with it comes the same hurt expression Heiji had when talking about his sort-of-breakup. So he _ stays._

He walks back to the table, grabbing their ramen with the intention of reheating it. Not what he would usually do, at least not with instant ramen, but this isn't his home, he reminds himself, so it will have to do. He looks at the time as the food warms up and - yeah, okay, he definitely lost track of time during their act, enough so that he doesn't want to think about how much of it has passed for once.

_ Ding._

Back to the table with that, then.

Heiji’s hair has been leisurely covered by a towel as he pokes his head out of the bathroom. He makes his way over to his bedroom, swiftly dresses himself without being noticed, and then returns to the living room, only to find that Hakuba reheated the meal they had prepared earlier.

Saguru got to have two bites before the Detective of the West returns, fully clothed now - _ such a shame _ \- and stops in front of him, speaking and pointing towards the bathroom. “If ya want, ya can use the shower before ya leave.”

“I'm not going to overstay my welcome. But thank you.”

As they finish their meal, Heiji doesn't know where, no, what to look at. It's not like he doesn't want to make eye contact with his 'frenemy', but. . . what are they now? Should he simply assume that this is a friends with benefits situation from now on? Are they even. . . _ friends?_ This is hurting his head.

Saguru does his best not to think about their situation, simply eating and mumbling about some upcoming heists to fill the silence. But then Hattori had to destroy all of that with one simple question, nearly making him choke on his food. Well, he did know that the Osaka detective could be very blunt at times.

“Do ya intend ta come over more often? Y'know, to push me against the wall and then make out?”

No response.

What was he supposed to say? _‘Yes, I'd love that very much, please and thank you’?_ No way. Lucky for him, Hattori keeps talking, and he was never happier to hear his voice before, fully facing him now as he blabbles on.

“Not ta be rude, but ya kinda deserved that punch earlier ta be honest.”

For the first time since he came back from his shower, Heiji looks directly into Hakuba's eyes. He isn't ready to admit that the blond detective had positive qualities to him whatsoever.

“I'm sorry I hurt ya.”

  
  
It causes Hakuba’s mouth to hang open a little, surprised by the sudden honesty.

  
  
“Ya've been a huge pain in the ass, but even if ya acted like a jerk, I shouldn't have punched ya. I'm sorry I did that.”

“I've had worse. Well, not necessarily worse punches, because damn, that sure was something, but still.” Now it’s Hakuba’s turn to clear his throat. “I do believe that it suits you better to be. . . well, either your hot-headed and angry-at-me self, or simply. . . not depressed.” Having said that, he puts down his chopsticks, bowl empty in front of him, and carries it into the kitchen.

“I'm not hot-headed at all! And if I am, it's yer own fault, I can assure ya!" He pauses for a brief moment. “If I didn't know better, I'd say that almost sounds like ya care about me.”

Sarcastic banter is the defense mechanism of choice, making the Kansai detective say things he doesn't mean.

With an absent-minded look on his face, Hattori turns to look at some pictures he had put up on his small china cabinet without any clear goal in mind, merely wanting to ease the sudden awkwardness between them by distracting himself. After a while of staring at them - lots of them depicted either Conan or Kudō, others were of his parents, there's a small picture of Momiji framed in white, even a picture of his Kendo rival Okita alongside himself, and - wait, where did Kazuha go? Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hakuba slides the picture with Kazuha on it under the microwave, effectively hiding the offender.

When Hakuba returns, he looks like he's ready to bolt but unsure if he should. But then, as he’s standing there for a moment, watching the expression on Hattori's face twist into one of pain again, he decides to walk over to him, patting him on the back. It wasn't entirely out of character for him, he told himself, as he was known to comfort culprits at times and definitely took care of women during cases, but it still felt awkward.

“Listen. She's your childhood friend, right? So I doubt you'll lose her for good, just as a. . . romantic partner, I suppose.” He lets his hand linger and turns to look at the time. He doesn't need to, has no further plans for the day, but he still does.

“Yeah.” Hakuba had _helped_ him tonight, even if he still wanted to deny it with every fiber of his being.

“I suppose it is time for me to leave.” Saguru's hand squeezes Hattori's shoulder once, then he walks towards the door, where he puts his shoes back on and finally does open the door.

“Hattori-kun, I'm glad that this was able to take your mind off of things for a while. If fucking the pain away is what it takes to make you feel more like yourself again, then I'm glad to have. . . assisted you.”

As he listens to the Londoner bid his farewell, Heiji simply stands there, not knowing what to say in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from the Blood On The Dance Floor song "Call Me Master".
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fanfiction is from the Blood On The Dance Floor song "Call Me Master"


End file.
